saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Writing Policy
This is the writing story/series creating policy of the Sword Art Online Fanon Wiki. Writing Policy This wiki's main goal is to tell the story of the rest of the 10,000 players of Sword Art Online. Though, if you do not follow it, you may do as you like as long as you follow this policy. If you are introducing canon characters inside your story, please adhere to the SAO Wiki's to prevent difference in naming. Creation *You must have an user account to create a page (if you don't have one, you can create your own account by clicking on button on the top right of the page). **If you create one without an account, you have a week to claim it. *If you have created a page, you must have at least more than a paragraph of wording within two weeks, or it will be marked for deletion. Title Creation *All titles must have "Sword Art Online" in its name to respect canon. **This can be avoided if you are using a different VRMMO. *Should not be inappropriate. *The title should somewhat match with your story plot. Story/Plot Creation *Must not have mature content. **If you have mature content, do not link or write it on this wiki. *Changing canon's plot is strictly prohibited. Everyone is to have original characters telling about their own lives in Sword Art Online or any other VRMMO (see canon timeline here). **Although writing an alternate timeline is prohibited on this wiki, you may write one outside the wiki and link it here. ***The events of said Alternate Timeline story cannot be added to the SAO Fanon Timeline. Collaborations *Collaborations are highly encouraged to get to know your community better, but not required. *If you do a collaboration, ALL authors participating must check with each other. *If you want to introduce a character from another SAOF story, you must get permission from the original creator. **If the creator/author has not contacted you back for at least a month, you may get an admin's permission unless the author declines when he/she returns. Property *It's best to add or to the pages you create, if those pages can be property. **If someone else has taken credit for your work, let an know. Style *All pages MUST have the same style. **If you do not know what our style is, refer to the SAO Fanon Tutorial or look at some of the senior editors' as a guide. *If your pages are not in style, you will be asked to adjust them, or the admins will do it for you at their discretion. Character pages *Must be original. **Your character must not look like a canon character. **Collaboration characters are encouraged. Levels *Realistically, most SAO players should be under Player Level 95, that is, less than Kirito's Level. *If your Player Level is over 95, it should have a reasonable excuse. Alternate Timeline fanfiction are exempt, but still must be rational and according to the SAO Wiki's Timeline. Skills *All skills should not be "Completed"(Level 1000/1000), unless properly justified. *Creating new non-unique skills outside the ones already created by canon is encouraged. *The use of Unique Skills is allowed. **The «Holy Sword» and «Dual Blades» Unique Skills are prohibited from anyone's use. **Only one Unique Skill is allowed per character. **Even though, by canon, only 10 Unique Skills exist in SAO, we will not hold such a limit against you. However, please limit yourself to 5-10 Original Characters who have Unique Skills. . Music Themes *All songs, OST, etc. are allowed to be themes for any player, fanfiction, guild, etc. **Sword Art Online Anime OPs, EDs, and OSTs are exempt from this and are forbidden from use. Category:Policy